


driving is a mistake

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Mild Spoilers, akechi gets a good dose of why akira isn't allowed to drive anymore, dont fucking trust akiras driving: The Fic, this is the reason why makoto drives, who let akira behind the wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Akechi agreed to go to Mementos with them for the day, but nothing could prepare him for the nightmare fuel that was Akira's driving.





	driving is a mistake

Mementos was as ominous as Akechi remembered. He’s definitely not a stranger to the area and was more or less familiar with the way the labyrinth was constantly changing each layer that was progressed, so he made a mental note of the subtle changes he was able to catch the second he and the others entered for the day. Although he found it to be pointless and a waste of his patience, he bit his tongue as hard as he could and encouraged the team of young misled fools to do the right thing and cure people of their unlawful behavior inside of here as a way to spend their time today. It was tiring, especially since Akechi had to keep up with his good attitude with this team.

“Do your thing, Mona!”

Ryuji’s voice somehow managed to overcome the loud sound of the subways screeching against their railings in the distance, pumping his fist in the air as a wave of excitement visibly overcame him. Akechi raised an eyebrow, concealed by his mask, and watched as the cat leaped into the air, disappearing only for a brief moment before he came crashing back down with a much, much heavier mechanical weight than before. Akira had nudged Akechi back in time to avoid being crushed, luckily.

...The cat turned into a bus. It definitely wasn’t the strangest thing he’d encountered to this date, but it certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to see.

A cat turning into a bus... Why does he think he’s heard of that before? He's sure he's seen it on some poster somewhere or online when he's casually scrolling through social media to pass time. Akechi couldn’t remember.

“Alright, get in, everyone!”

Immediately, without even questioning it, the entirety of the team began to open each door, filing into the car without hesitation. They were piling into the back - Futaba, Makoto, Ryuji, and Ann - while Akira and Yusuke headed to the front of the bus. Yusuke climbed inside, but Akira stopped once he noticed the lack of the final party member moving, turning to regard Akechi with a confused glance.

“...Aren’t you coming?”

Was there really an appropriate response to that? Instead of trying to find one, he nodded, and Akira stepped aside, leaving the door open. They all acted like this was such a normal routine. It made Akechi wonder how many times per week they would come here for these side missions delivered by some outside source.

“Backseat’s full, so just sit beside me. Sorry if it's cramped but we're not usually in here for long.”

Akira was genuinely apologetic about the lack of space at least. He seemed to understand that side of Akechi more than anyone else did (and for a reason he _really_ didn't feel comfortable digging at, he appreciated it). He felt slightly cornered being this close to all of them, but it would have to do for now, and it was way better than walking through the maze on foot like he usually did.

Jeez, this bus was _overflowing_ with a bunch of magic-wielding children.

Wait, did _any_ of them know how to drive?

Akechi still didn’t let the question slip out of his mouth as he climbed inside, taking a seat and held in the sigh he desperately wanted to let out. It was a waste of energy, that was for sure, but he still gave Akira a happy smile when he got into the bus, slamming the door shut and adjusting himself in the seat after buckling his seat belt.

Akira had his hands on the steering wheel, obviously prepared to take off, but stopped once he briefly glanced at Akechi.

“Do you get car sick easily?”

Akechi blinked.

“No, not particularly. Why?”

It was such a weird question and Akechi couldn't fathom why it needed to be asked, but the second Akira smirked, he almost froze up. God, it was enough to send a slight chill down his spine. It was _wicked_ , that was for sure, and he quickly came to learn to be careful of him whenever he grinned so casually like that. Akechi wasn’t sure if he was cautious or curious.

“Buckle up.” Akira said. Akechi cursed himself for forgetting something so simple, almost scrambling for his seat belt and fumbling trying to click it in place.  
  
He looked out at the vast emptiness in front of them, curious to see how easily the bus would take them around. It would be nice on his soles, that was for sure. 

“Hold on tight.”

Akechi paused, looking to Akira with wide eyes. That grin was back, but it was somehow _worse_ than before.

Oh no.

“Wait, what - “

That’s when the most terrifying car ride of his entire life had started. Akechi had taken on so many selfish and difficult tasks before in his time being alive, but _nothing_ could prepare him for the way Akira slammed his goddamn foot onto the gas pedal, yanking them all backward with the sheer force the bus was suddenly going forward at.

If it weren’t for him immediately grasping onto whatever he found, his head would have jerked all the way back and hit something. He squabbled, trying to refrain from being tossed around too much, but with the sharp turns and screaming conversations coming from the back seat, everything was quickly blurring together. He wasn’t sure for how long it had gone on and began to heavily doubt he’d see to the end how far they would make it into Mementos today to find their targets. He could hardly think of anything other than: _Oh God please save me please I’ll apologize for everything I’ll quit my job I’ll call off this deal I’ll tell them everything - !_

Akira slammed on the breaks, jerking them all forward, then stopped to mumble something to himself. Akechi took a deep breath, grasping the front of his suit with one hand to soothe his racing heart while the other side of him was still occupied with the thing he’d managed to find to hold onto for dear God life during that ride.

Wait, what _was_ he holding onto? He turned his head to check, and -

“...No need to apologize. Everyone thus far has managed to be shaken up by Joker’s driving the first time around.”

He’d been holding onto Yusuke. More specifically, clutching onto his side as tightly as he could. Although they’d stopped and his pride was far more damaged than he could handle at the moment for literally _clinging onto a person he didn’t even know all that well_ for safety, he couldn’t find himself letting go. He felt like if he let go, that would be the end of him.

“Yooo, look at Crow! He looks like he’s going to vomit!” Ryuji’s face was suddenly next to his, an all too amused grin stuck on it.

“Ew! Don’t do it in the bus!” Morgana shouted.

“Wait, I thought Crow said he didn’t get car sick? What a liar!” Futaba shouted, her face on the other side now.

All of these kids were a bunch of idiots anyway, so what did they know? Akechi took the subway, didn’t ride in cars very often, so they could take that useless garbage and -

Akechi suddenly jerked away from Yusuke’s side, throwing a hand over his mouth.

Oh goddamn it. They were right. His stomach was suddenly flip flopping restlessly, and that cup of coffee he had before they came into Mementos was suddenly not so willing to energize him. The sickly fever-like feeling washed over his body, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths in order to try and calm it down. The second it did though, he noticed the bus door opening once again.

When did Akira get out of the car…? Apparently he’d hopped out to go scope something out ahead of them and Akechi had been too busy trying not to retch everything he’d ate in the past week up right then and there to notice.

“...You okay?” Akira asked, seemingly noticing how flushed his skin looked. Akechi was just thankful the mask concealed most of his features, because he was sure if they saw his entire face, they would have turned the bus around to take him back.

Akechi nodded.

“Quite fine, thank you…” He mumbled, hand slipping away from his mouth, though refused to look at any of them as the two behind him slipped back into place in their seats. He was suddenly thanking the person who managed to come up with the idea of seat belts. He wasn’t sure how well it would be doing to keep him safe right now since it was battling the cruel ways of Akira’s driving, but hell, at least he wouldn’t be going through the front window.

“Good. Get ready.”

Akechi’s eyes shot over to Akira.

“You’re welcome to hold onto me again,” Yusuke’s voice said, as nonchalant as ever, and Akechi barely managed to get a hold of that offer again as Akira’s deadly lead foot managed to find the gas pedal again.

If he made it out of here alive, he was definitely going to consult with them about finding a new goddamn driver for this bus.

**Author's Note:**

> f u k i know makoto usually drives just let me lve my Dreams


End file.
